A Turn Down Loves Path : A Vampire Academy Fanfic
by Vampire-FanFiction-Addict
Summary: This takes place after Blood Promise. Rose is still missing Dimitri but is gonna give Adrian a chance . How will things turn out ? Will Rose get together with Adrian ? Will she regret giving him a chance ? Who knows .. ? Well I do but ,, ya,
1. Chapter 1

My knees were brought up to my chest . My back leaned against the cold back wall of my dorm . I heard a soft knock on my dorm; No doubt Lissa. Come in. I said just above a whisper. Lissa opened the dorm room slowly. Like she was afraid a dragon lay inwait for her on the other side waiting for dinner. A soft laugh escaped my slightly chapped lips. Im not going to bit. Your the one that bits Lissa. I spoke softly with a light smile playing across my pale face. I looked at Lissa. Deep purple-ish spots were plastered under her Dragomir jade eyes. Her hair was curly instead of the usaul straight. Her make-up was of lipstick and eyeliner . What.. Whats wrong Liss? I hadnt noticed anything bad in the bond. I spent a lot of time in her head most of the time. Lissa frowned deeper and sat on the spinning black chair placed in front of the computer desk . Christian. Her voice broke in more places then one. She bit her lip looking down. As I looked through the bond fast I relized that Lissa much like myself had been cooped up in her dorm . Only leaving in the times she went to class. Lissa looked up from her fingers to me. Her jade eyes blank and love sick all at the same time. I reached for one of her hands getting out of my old postion to sitting like her on my bed. I squeezed her hand.

It will be okay Liss. I said squeezing her head once more. I looked at her poor love sick puppy dog eyes. It will. I promised her . I looked over at my clock as it beeped. Come on Lissa. Lets go to dinner. I said and stood up and pulled her up with me . I smiled , trying to be an example . She was worried sick about me just as I was for her. I grabbed some clothes for myself and let Lissa go to her room to get dressed. I put my hair in a tight high up pony tail. Dimitri wasnt here for me to show my long sometimes black hair to . I bit my lip as not to cry at the memory of my long lost love.

Lissa opened the door slowly after a little. I had on a simple pair of black slacks and deep blue blouse. A lot like the get up we were given to wear at the court when that bitch queen told me to stop dating Adrian. How can you stop doing something you werent doing? A question she had asked herself before. She smiled at Lissa. She had on light light blue jeans and a light pink blouse. She had done her make-up nice and covered up the blotches under her eyes. You look beautiful Lissa. I said and pulled my bestfriend into a hug .

I walked hand and hand with Lissa to the caf. Lissa smiled and laughed as I insulted Christian only slightly deffended him. Both me and her were getting better. We were helping each other through our love sickness as best as possible. I frowned with Lissa as we came up to our table to see Christian sitting stabing his plate with his fork. What did the plate do to you Ozera ? I asked and squeezed Lissas hand . Adrians face brightened as he caught site of me . I smiled at him and his face looked brighter than the sun. He made room for me and Lissa while knocking Christian right off the bench. I laughed sitting beside the sunshine faced Adrian. Lissa sat beside me letting go of my hand to steal a fry from Eddie s overflowed plate.

Hey! Christian exclaimed making room for himself not knocking anyone off. Lissa laughed lightly followed by a surprisingly happy Eddie. I looked back to Adrian as I felt someone s eyes on me . Sure enough Adrian s jade green eyes almost like Lissa stared at me. I knew he wasnt using complusion . I knew what it felt like . I just sorta begain to notice the very few good things about Adrian. I had promised him a chance. I was gonna stay up to it . I looked from Adrian to a Lissa who also looked surprisingly happy for being just as love sick as me.

For the 12th time in about 5 minutes I turned slightly in my sit - a movment that only Eddie with his novice trained eyes could notice. And probaly Adrian if he was still staring at me - and spoke for only Lissa s ears. Are you okay Liss ? I asked . She was stealing more of Christian s fries while he wasnt looking. Eddie and Adrian chuckled as Christian glared at me thinking I took them. Lissa laughed with Eddie and Adrian a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound.

Lissa took her hand from her mouth . Im fine Rose. Lissa said low enough that only I could hear her. She smiled reasuring and stole Adrian s apple.

Hey! Adrian exclaimed, looking dumb. Eddie , Lissa , and I laughed. Christian just looked at Lissa wide eyed .

Huh ? Wha? Christian said puting peices together. You? He said looking even more dumb than Adrian. We laughed more. Lissa shrugged and stuck out her tongue before taking a bite of Adrian s apple . Christian glared at Lissa playfully . People were walking out of the cafeteria. We stood up all at once and started to part. Eddie gave us a quick nod before heading on to a date he told us he was having a little ways back. Adrian and Christian had joked asking Eddie if this date was female or not. Well. I would love to stay and chat. Well . With Lissa . But I gotta some kids to teach. He said. Adrian looked only slightly offended. Lissa blushed.

Oh you know you want me Ozera. I said joking . Lissa laughed . Adrian glared at Christian which made me and Lissa brust out in laughter.

Nah .. Your confusing me with Ivashkov. Christian said . His eyes wondered to Lissa . Looking about half as love sick as hers . They both gave weak smiles.

Hey .. whats with all the last names going around. I dont know if I ll be okay with you guys calling me Dragomir . Lissa said and laughed lightly.

Nahh.. It doesnt flow like Hathaway , Ivashkov , Castile, and Ozera. Christian said with a grin . Plus Lissa is soo much better for you. He said with a smile that made her blush.

Well.. When you guys say Ozera or Ivashkov you could be talking about tons of different people. Lissa said and rose a brow .

Yea . But you can tell which one we re talking about because of the annoyed tone we use with the name. I said and laughed lightly.

Oh when you use an annoyed tone for me its only cause your annoyed that Im so damn sexy. Adrian said . Christian and Lissa laughed . I responed with a roll of the eyes.

Well .. I better jet. Bye Lissa. Hathaway , Ivashkov. He said smiling only at Lissa.

Hey! You cant use an annoyed tone on me! I called after him but he had already left. A put a arm around Lissa s shoulder and squeezed lightly. She smiled and I dropped my arm from her shoulder. Well .. I began and saw Lissa bite her lip. Spirit pratice? I asked.

Yup. Looks like youll be spending some time with me . Are you sure you wont die from my awesomeness? He asked and rose a brow.

I doubt that. I said and thought for a second. Well.. Lissa .. Im going to check on Fire Boy s teaching skills and make sure he doesnt kill any of the kids. I said giving Lissa a quick hug. I turned and Adrian stood with his arms open waiting for a hug . I rolled my eyes and walked to the room Christian and his ducklings were. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay ! Well .. Thank you for the .. review(from Ivashkov's Princess) . :( Sad . Only had one review .. **

**Anyways .. I didn't have a disclaimer last chapter .. Had to use Note Pad because I was using my moms computer to write that chapter ! But now I'm back on my computer using Open Office. Anyways.. Here is disclaimer...**

**Christian: Do I have to ...?**

**Zoe: Yes. Yes you do.**

**Christian: Fine.. Zoe does not own any of the Vampire Academy characters.**

**Zoe: And...?**

**Christian: And some ideas from this chapter is from the awesome sitcom 'Friends'.**

**Zoe: And ....**

**Christian: And .. Zoe is awesome ! **

**Zoe: Thank you ! Cue chapter two .. **

**Chapter Two ..**

I was leaning in the doorway of the room Christian was training some kids. I grinned as Christian rubbed his forehead . A little girl that looked much like Lissa but a big loud mouth like me copied everything Christian said . He called her Rose a couple times by accident which made me laugh . She just kept on copying him and the girls friend would say : "Her name is Angie!" . I would laugh some more and Christian would just glare at me . The girls friend said Rose was a dumb name and Christian laughed. I gasped quietly and walked over to Christian.

"It wont be so dumb when my fist meets your face will it?" I said and crossed my arms across my chest .

The girl rolled her eyes. She looked a lot like me. "Yea right. Like you could beat up me." She even kinda sounded like me when I was her age.

Christian burst out laughing . "This girl is Rose Hathaway." He said and the rest of the kids laughed , even the little Lissa girl that kept on coping Christian.

"So? I could take her." She said standing up. Christian fell over laughing so hard .

"Oh really now?" I said and turned around lifting up my hair to show the back of my neck.

The little girl gasped along with everyone else. I turned back . The girl had a hand to her mouth. I hadn't really looked at the girl before . She looked well built. Not tall and skinny like most moroi. The more I examined her I realized she wasn't moroi. She was a dhampir. Like me. "Why are you here? Isn't this a magic class?" I asked the girl .

"Here with Angie." She said like it was nothing. It was weird. The two of them were _just _like me and Lissa. Only the blonde one , Angie was a loud mouth much different from Lissa. Except for when Lissa was with Christian. She was sometimes a loud mouth than. Only I didn't _always _go to magic class with Lissa . Like today.

I turned to the blonde girl , Angie . "Whats your element?" I asked. She looked about 13 just acting the way she was to bug Christian. Which I gave her credit for. Angie and .. the other girl that I hadn't got the name of, had a friendship much like Lissa and I's. But .. I wasn't sure if this Angie girl was a spirit. Adrian or Lissa would have known . If they saw her.

She looked down. Clearly sad. "I dunno." She said and shrugged a shoulder . "They say that I'm just not old enough to enhance in a single element." She said and looked at her friend.

"Christian.." He knew what I was getting at.

"I know. This is Angie's first class. I haven't gotten a chance to talk to Lissa or Adrian."

Angie looked at me in wonder. "What are you guys talking about?" She asked. I looked at her. Her face was painted with a frown. I looked over to her friend .

"Um.. Christian . Go on with however long the class is and I'm going to talk to .. Uh.. this girl." I said putting a hand on Angie's friend's head, not knowing what to call her.

"Its Rachel." She said and glared at me.

I rolled my eyes and dragged her to the hallway. "Look. I think I know whats going on . But I have a question . Can you _look _into Angie's head at _all ?_" I asked her . Her eyes went wide and I had my answer. "Okay . Tell Christian after class that Angie has to see ether Lissa or Adrian . Okay?" I asked her . She nodded as my answer. "Okay." I said. Rachel went back into the class room . About 2 minutes later the class was over and Rachel told Christian what I told her to. Christian nodded and told her where to go or something. When everyone was gone I walked over to Christian . A glare on my face.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"What did you do?! What did you _do_?! You know very well what you did!"

"No I don't!"

"Look at Lissa.. There's your answer."

"W-What ? Lissa looked fine at dinner."

"That was because you were there. She has one ten pounds of make-up under her eyes to hide the bags you caused her. She came to my dorm and her hair was .. curly . Lissa never has curly hair. She didn't need to impress you . That's why she had curly hair." I said . _That's why I have my hair up. I have no one to impress.. _I added in my head and bit my lip to hold back my tears. 

"I.. I did that?"

"No .. Her purple elephant did that." I said sarcastically and hit the side of his head. "Of course you did that!"

"I..I..I.." He stammered.

"I I I .. Self centred much ? Were talking about Lissa."

He bit his lip . His eyes gazed over with tears. He blinked them back. "I .. I never meant to hurt her. I ...I don't know . I was angry . She cheated on me . You don't think think she hurt me ?"

"She was under Avery's control ! She couldn't do anything! The love of my life got turned into the walking dead, I went out to kill him , had to tell his family , got captured by him , almost became his blood whore, and then tried to kill him only to find out once I got back to my friends and family that he is still alive planning my death and Lissa was more heart broken then me!" I exploded . I realized too late that I had said too much. Christian's mouth was hanging open . His eyes went wide like two chocolate chip cookies.

"Um.. almost became his ..what ? He's still . . alive ?" Christian's eyes were still wide and he looked worried.

"You know very well what I said. I ... I can't say it again." I said and looked down. Next thing I knew Christian's arms were around me in a -very- awkward hug. I wrapped my arms around him in return. It was a very awkward hug , I knew he knew too.

"You.. You still love him don't you?" He asked his chin resting on the top of my head.

"Yea .. Yea I do." I didn't know how he knew that. I realized that .. he still loved his parents. Even though they went immoral and then were killed.

"You still love them don't you?" I asked. Head resting on his chest.

"Yea.." He said . "Okay .. this is getting a little awkward." He said pulling out of the hug , I didn't argue one bit. "I..I'll try to make things better with Lissa. For everyone's sake. Maybe she'll stop stealing my fries."

I laughed . "She stole Eddie's too if that makes you fell any better." I said . Christian smiled and gave me a quick hug before leaving from the back . I walked into the hallway to see Adrian standing there . . most likely spying . I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Where am I?" He asked and looked around, trying to get out of trouble. "How did I get here?" To my surprise – and Adrian's – I laughed. His eyes went wide. "Oh my god .. Rosemarie Hathaway, did you just laugh at something I said?" He asked.

"Oh my god Adrian Ivashkov, did you just call me by my first name?" I asked in return . We both laughed and grinned at each other. "OH! We found another spirit!"

"You .. you did!?" Adrian said surprised.

"Yea .. she went to find Lissa." I replied with a smile. "Well.. I better be off."

"Wait." He said catching my wrist as I was leaving. Heat left from the touch. _Weird. _I thought and shook it away. "Here." Adrian said taking a paper out of his shirt pocket and handing it to me. I opened it and looked over it. It was .. a essay. Entitled 'Why You Should Date Me'. I read it over quickly. I looked up at Adrian. A smile painted on my face. I tip toed and wrapped my arms around him. He was hesitant at first, but then wrapped his own arms around me. His cheek laying on the top of my head. I smiled and listened to his steady heart beat. I decided I would make Adrian's day. I pulled out of the hug. Adrian's eyes flashed with hurt until I tip toed again and planted my lips lightly against his. He was hesitant again like with the hug. He soon was pressing his against mine. The kiss melted me. Not like Dimitri's, but pretty damn close. Soon I decided to make Adrian's next week . I moved my tongue out letting the tip of mine brush Adrian's lower lip. His mouth opened. I could fell his happiness radiating from him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his made it to my lower back.

His hands went down a little more and soon they were touching my butt. It was like a reflex. My hand on the side my butt was being touched was reached down and slapped Adrian's hand. We pulled back at the same time. "Oh my god! Sorry.. I don't know what came over me." I said and put both hands to my mouth. "Lets .. Lets do that again. Brand new slate." Adrian smiled and nodded. I laughed and tip toed and planted my lips on him once more. He didn't hesitate this time and pressed his lips to mine. He was the one that put his tongue out brushing both my lips. My mouth opened and allowed him in. Our mouths moved together. My hands went around his neck again and his hand went to my lower back not going to my butt like last time.

We both froze when we heard someone clear their throat.

**There's chapter two guys ! Its longer than the last one ! .. The chapters will be getting longer and longer don't worry ! **

**PLEASE REVIEW ! Or I will be sad .. :( **

**So.. REVIEW !!! **

**..**

**..**

**..**

**I'll give you chocolate ! ^_^**

**` ` Zoe (//_^) (shh.. I stole the simile! LOL)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys ! I was being nagged about updating so here ! ^_^ Ha ha . Anyways .. Disclaimer.**

**Rose : Do I have to ? I mean you already got me hugging Christian and kissing Adrian , what else do you want from me?**

**Zoe : Oh yes you do . Would you rather you kissed Christian ?**

**Rose: No! No! No! I'm okay. Okay... Zoe owns none of the characters of Vampire Academy.**

* * *

**Zoe : Thank you ! ... **

I turned slowly to see who are .. company was. As I turned I saw a short women with auburn curls and eyes like mine . My mom. "Uh-oh" Adrian said and stared at my mother who had her arms crossed over her chest. I bit my lip and waited for the yelling. I looked at her short body as she did that thing when she made herself look taller. I always hated it when she did that. I was foot taller than her and she made herself taller than me by about two.

"Rose." Her voice was clear as a bell and stern like a boot camp instructor. "We need to.. _talk._" She said and stole a glare at Adrian, in which Adrian flinched under. I almost flinched as well but I had seen it too many times before. It was like the last time she talked to me about Adrian at the ski lounge. I sucked in a breath and made my way over to her.

My mother gave Adrian another glare and he left down the hallway. "Rosemarie Hathaway!" My mothers voice made my ears ring. "I have spoken to you about Adrian Ivashkov already." Her voice was exactly like a boot camp instructor come to think of it. I stood my ground though. I knew how to.

I glared at her. I thought our relationship was better. I thought she finally understood me. Finally realized how much my life had sucked in the past. Apparently not. "Didn't Adrian talk to you when I first came back?" I asked recalling the time.

I saw her suck in a breath. "Yes. Yes he did. But I have also spoken to the queen." She said . I bit my lip as I recalled _my _discussion with that bitch. She had plans of marring Lissa off to Adrian. Which pissed both me and Lissa off. The queens plans almost broke Lissa and Christian up and threatened my chance to be Lissa's guardian , which was already low due to the vacation Lissa and I took for two years. Which I had fully ruined with my quest to kill Dimitri. I sucked in a breath and waited for my mother to finish. "And .. She does _not _want her favourite nephew to date .. well someone like.. _us_." She said the very last part with a bitter taste. She swallowed what was left of the bitterness and started to talk again. "I .. I can't let you keep dating him . Gossip travels fast among the moroi. The queen will find out sooner or later." She looked at me to see hurt flash in my eyes . I could never truly have a love life of any kind. She took in a breath. "I.. I have no idea what you've gone through, but I.. I don't know what to say."

I sucked in a breath. I knew she meant well. I just wasn't meant to have a love life of any kind. "It..It's okay mom. I'll be okay. It was just a first kiss." I said hiding the hurt I felt. The kiss was pretty damn close to the kisses Dimitri had given me. I had actually begone to _like _Adrian no matter how hard it was to admit I had. I looked at my mom and tried to smile for her sake. She gave a stern nod and turned to leave. "Wait. Why are you here?" I asked. She had left a couple days ago to go to court with her charge. She turned back to me .

"The queen made be a school guardian to keep an eye on you and lord Ivashkov." She said and looked down . I knew just as well as my mother that she was a more than good enough guardian to take on a single high up royal all on her own. I knew it was killing her. I nodded and she turned and went down the hall .

I sucked in one more breath. I turned my back to face the wall and leaned against it. I rubbed at my forehead wanting to strangle that damn royal. I bit my lip knowing Adrian would be coming back any second and I couldn't handle seeing him and having to tell him I couldn't _see _him after the kiss we had. I ran through the doors of the classroom Christian used. I made my way to the back of the class and opened the back doors to go to my door.

I ran across the academy, making my way to the dhampir dorms. I quickly made it to the dorms and up to my third story dorm . Just then I was thrilled I didn't have a roommate. I opened the door to my room and threw myself on my bed. My door clicked shut . I screamed into my pillow. I got up and changed into some pj's. I watched my face and brushed my teeth before getting into my bed.

I tossed and turned unable to make myself just damn fall asleep. I gave up and decided to take a trip to Lissa. She was with Christian. He was leaning toward her and he planted a kiss like like a feather on her lips. She melted and I knew she wasn't going to help me fall asleep. I pulled out of her head.

I sat up and put my head in my hands. I heard a loud know on my door. "Come in .. ?" I said with uncertainty. Eddie came into my room. I sprang from my bed. "What?"

He was breathing heavy. "Its..Its.." He tried to speak in between breaths. "It's Jesse and Ralph. Their .. gone." He said with his hands on his knees.

I was dumbstruck. "Gone?" I asked. I had no idea what _gone _meant.

Eddie looked up. "They went to the store outside the academy and were attacked by strigoi. They .. were _changed_." Eddie finished. My eyes went wide. But somewhere in the back of my head I was happy that it was them and not Adrian or Lissa. Or even Christian. I bit my lip and shook my head. I couldn't deal with this just yet. I took in too much today. Final trials were tomorrow and me and Eddie had to focus.

I looked at Eddie. "We .. We can't deal with this just yet. We have trials tomorrow . We have to be ready." I said . He nodded and gave me a hug before turning and leaving out my door. The door clicked shut again . "ARGH!" I yelled to my room. I went back into my bed and made myself sleep.

Tomorrow was gonna be _fun. _

Sorry it was short .. :/


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys ! Sorry ! I haven't updated in awhile . :( but I am now and I'll be updating sooner and sooner, don't worry! **

**And THANK YOU big time for all the reviews.! :D **

**R&R Pleaseeee! :D**

**Disclaimer.**

**Lissa: Really ?**

**Zoe: Ya. **

**Lissa : Okay, Zoe owns nothing. ****Zoe: Thanks. Enjoy! **

* * *

I woke up that morning feeling like utter crap. I walked without seeing anything. Talked without hearing anything. I barely even noticed when Eddie tapped me on my shoulder. "What?" I asked looking up. I knew that something bad was going to happen . Something.. _really _bad. Through the bond I could tell Lissa was feeling it too. I looked and saw Alberta eyeing me worriedly. I was getting a headache. I realized something then. My guards where down because I knew wards were around me. Black shapes were swimming are my vision. So many. Alberta saw something change in my face.

"Rose!" She said. Everyone looking at me.

My breathing slowed. I tried to remember the word Dimitri told me to say when the school had first been attacked. I could feel Lissa's eyes on me. My head hurt . More dark shapes swarmed . I was too out of it to block them. "_Buria._" I said. Alberta looked shocked but didn't hesitate, she jumped into action. Barking orders at everyone. I did what I was told. I took most of the moroi's- Including ; Adrian, Lissa, Christian, and Carly – into the closest building. And the safest. The Church. Despite their being strigoi on campus.. Again.. Lissa giggled when she saw the church. I rolled my eyes as images of last night flipped through Lissa's head. _Looks like either way my love life cant happen. _I thought and sneaked a look at Adrian. He caught my gaze and turned away and looked down. I sighed but continued to walk.

My stomach turned and a strigoi appeared fast like lighting. I pulled out my stake and took a lunge piercing the strigoi's heart. Lissa was pale as was Adrian. The strigoi went limp and fell to the ground. I walked around it and told the group to move faster. We got to the church in no time. I got all of them into the church. Lissa was crying ordering me to be careful and _not _kill myself. And Christian was trying to make me take him with me which got him and Lissa into a little fight. Which I took as a gate way out and slipped away from the church to find Eddie and take down as many strigoi as possible without running into _him_. I didn't let myself speak or even _think_ his name. A feeling shot through me and I only slightly regretted kissing Adrian last night. I shook the feeling away. Dimitri was the past. Adrian.. Well.. The queen was obvious that she didn't want me and Adrian to get together. _I guess my love life is forever over until I complete that stupid job of making my race live on by hooking up with a moroi man who will 'throw me away' like the queen says. _I thought with a sigh and continued to walk.

I was doing an okay job of blocking the ghost but there was one I knew would help me. Sadly enough Mason had moved on and couldn't help me. But I knew someone who would. _Mr. Dragomir? _I thought not remembering Lissa's dad's name. I moved to the side of the church and pressed my back against the cold surface waiting for the ghost to appear. If this was 6 weeks ago I would have had to tie my jaws together to keep them closed. But it wasn't and I was used to it. Just as I remembered him Lissa's dad stood in front of me. Shimmering in and out. Looked like Mason's ghost. Wearing the same thing he wore when he died. His mouth moved but no words came out. He obviously noticed the huge question mark on my face and took a breath. He tried again. _"Yes, Dear?" _The words were broken and it obviously was hard for him.

I smiled. "Can you tell me something?" He gave me a small nod and I continued. "Why are they here?" It was his turn to have a big old question mark on his face. "The strigoi. Why are they here. On campus?" I asked him and waited for an answer.

He took another deep breath and started to explain. _"Well.. That guardian fella . Um Dimitri." _I cringed at the sound of his name but continued to listen to him. _"He turned the two boys.. Jesse and Ralph into strigoi. He brought them and about.. 150 others he turned strigoi along with a human to break the wards. He took them here to take you and turn you as well as get that new ones to train and get some moroi blood." _He looked down and then back up as he finished. _"Dragomir blood. You have to help Lissa. Don't let them get her. Dimitri wants to take down the Dragomirs so that he can be the most powerful and famous strigoi. Help her Rose." _My blood went cold. _How- how could he do that? _I thought and shook my head. This couldn't happen.

I took a breath and nodded. "I will. I'll keep her safe." I said and looked down. "Thank you. I wont let you down." I said and gave a wry smile to him. He nodded and his ghost faded away. I turned and started towards the church to talk to Christian and Adrian.

I made it in in 10 seconds flat. Christian looked up his hand reaching out with blue flames coming out. "Oh, come on, Ozera." He gave a little smile and brought his hand down. Lissa rolled her eyes and looked at me. "Whats wrong, Rose?" She asked. "I just need to tell Christian and Adrian something." I said and smiled at Lissa. She nodded looking suspicious. Christian and Adrian followed me over to a place far out of Lissa's hearing range. "Okay. Here's the deal. I just talked to Lissa's dad's ghost." Their faces were weird as they hadn't gotten used to the ghost deal as I had. "Oh, come on. Anyways. I asked him why the strigoi are here and he said Dimitri turned Jesse and Ralph into strigoi. He came here with 150 others he turned strigoi and got a human to break the wards. He came here to take me and turn me too. As well as get the new ones some moroi blood." I stopped and let them suck it all in. " And.. Dimitri wants to be the most powerful and famous strigoi and knock off the Dragomirs."

Christian looked pissed as hell, ready to burn every 153 strigoi to dust. "Oh. Hell. No!" Christian said.

"Calm down. You two have to stay here and protect her best as you can while I go and kill some strigoi ass!" I said into a pep talk that felt like the worst pep talk ever. They nodded and went back to Lissa.

I walked outside the church and went back to trying to find Eddie. I found him fighting Jesse _and _Ralph. I narrowed my eyes and used my awesome Shadow Kissed skills and went up behind Jesse, the stronger one. I lunged and pushed the stake in until he went limp and fell to the ground. I smiled at my victory and slide my stake out of his back. While I was killing Jesse, Ralph had seen the best of Eddie and too was limp on the ground. We looked up and smiled at each other. I knew their wasn't any strigoi near so I explained everything to Eddie. He nodded and never interrupted.

He went off to help a guardian near by and left me to go find some more knowing I was safe. My stomach flipped and I turned to face the next strigoi. My stomach flipped again. But for a different reason. I was standing there staring into Dimitri's dark drown eyes.

**

* * *

****Hope you like.! **

**-- Zoe.! :D **


End file.
